1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a low water toilet. Specifically, the invention describes a toilet using less than 2.0 liters of water, preferably 1.7 liters, at high pressure to flush waste.
2. Related Art
Prior art toilets in permanent structures have been in three types: gravity-tank, pressure-tank and tankless. Gravity tank toilets, the most common in the U.S., have a tank that holds between 6 and 15 liters of water. The water is released through holes in the rim of a toilet bowl and through a lower waterjet, creating a suction effect in a siphon tube that leads to a sewer line. The siphon tube is typically a "P-trap" shape that retains water in the bottom of the "P" loop to prevent sewer gas from backing up from the sewer line. Gravity tank toilets have the limitations of requiring high volumes of water per flush, followed by typically slow refill rates of the water tank.
Pressure-tank toilets are a modified gravity-tank toilet, wherein pressure of inlet water compresses air in an inner tank. This compressed air assists the flush process. However, like the standard gravity-tank toilet, a relatively high volume of water is required for each flush.
Tankless toilets are typically found in commercial locations. They require higher water pressure than gravity tank toilets, but still require a relatively high volume of water for each flush (typically 6 liters or more).
High pressure/low water volume toilets are also described in the prior art. These toilets rely on constriction nozzles that increase the dynamic pressure of the water passing through. These nozzles then direct their spray against the interior surface of the toilet bowl, spraying off the bowl and the waste contained therein. Such systems require an inlet water supply having higher hydrostatic pressure than found in most municipal systems to drive the water through the nozzles.
It would therefore be useful improvement of the prior art for a toilet to efficiently flush waste using a minimal amount of high-pressure water without relying on a remote source of high pressure.